


I Want You

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Curvy Reader, F/M, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, southside serpents, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs have to adjust to being at Riverdale High from now on. Who knew Sweet Pea would also develop a crush on a ‘North’sider aka Jughead’s best friend.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> -For reference, I used Riverdale Season 2 Episode 10 but obviously I changed the scene to best fit what I have written.  
> -I had pictured a Ashley Graham-esque figure while I was writing this but that doesn’t limit what you envision.  
> -My inspiration is this song from the movie, Across The Universe: I Want You (She's So Heavy) https://youtu.be/wZMHfdKb5PM

You were a special breed. Your father’s from the North side of Riverdale, and your mother is from the South. So you like to call yourself a North-southsider. You were raised on the South side but when it was time for you to start school your parents enrolled you to go to the North side- you mother didn’t want you to attend school on the South side.

The day you found out Southside High closed and that students would transfer to Riverdale High, you were mostly excited just to see Jughead Jones again. You two have been best friends since you were kids- your mother and his father FP were both part of the Serpents and they both lived next to each other. Only Jughead and a very select few know that your from the Southside and well as the North. So when you caught his signature crown beanie in the corner of your eye while you were walking down the hall with Kevin you lost your train of thought. “I think you should just try to talk to him, Kev. Moose is still trying to figure himself out , he’s conf- *gasp* Juggie!!”

Kevin just smiles and pats your shoulder, “I’ll see you in class.”, then walks off. You start to run to him. As you do, a pair of dark brown eyes catch yours for a brief moment.

Jughead turned his head at the sound of your voice- tho his head wasn’t the only one that turned- and smiled, “(Your nickname)!” When you get close enough you slightly jump into his arms- you know your a “big” girl but screw it- he catches you, spins you around, making you giggle. The some of kids behind him- who you assume are former students of SouthSide high- watched the whole exchange in confusion. Veronica and Archie just smiled at the reunion.

Jughead puts you back on your feet just as Reggie walks towards the whole group, ready to start a fight with the south side kids. You turn towards him, walking up a few feet, “Reggie Mantle, don’t you dare”, you put your hand on his chest to stop him from advancing anymore. He looks at you and everyone can see that his attitude changes, “Come on Y/n.”

“Stop and turn around or find someone else that’s willing to tutor you and get benched for fighting.”

Reggie gives you a look that says ‘ you wouldn't’. You raise an eyebrow as if telling him ‘ try me’. He looks up catching the eyes of the group, Archie and Jughead specifically, before sighing and backing up. You smirk, “Now go to class, I’ll meet you in the library afterwards.”

He looks at you one more time, this time taking in your whole body then walks back to where he came from.

Everyone around was shocked to say the least. Not only with how you stopped a possible brawl, but also by how much power you had over Reggie Mantle. You quickly looked around, seeing shocked faces along with ones that showed respect towards you-which were mostly the Southsiders behind Jughead.

Jughead smirked, “ How long has  _that_ been going on?”, referring to what he and everyone else just witnessed.

You just wave it off, “Oh please, I’ve got him wrapped around my finger. Listen, I’ve got to go but we’ll catch up during lunch.”, you kiss Jughead’s cheek then begin to walk away but turn back towards the new students. “Welcome to Riverdale High!”, smirking as you bow in front of the group of teens then finally leaving, turning the corner.

Because the Southsiders were transferred so suddenly they were given free time to familiarize themselves with the school. Jughead and his new friends decided to relax in the lounge to kill time. Toni was the first to speak, “So who was that girl from earlier? Thought you were Betty?” She was curious about the girl but she also saw how Sweet Pea’s demeanor changed after seeing her when they arrived. She saw how he looked at the curvy, Y/H/C haired Northsider and how his mood changed watching her interaction with Jughead and Reggie.

Jughead lets out a small laugh, “Her name’s Y/n L/n, she’s my best friend and yes I am still dating Betty.”-he purposely leaves out that you’re part Southsider, let alone also a Serpent by blood.

“Well I gotta be honest Jones, your best friend is hot.”, Toni says while placing her legs on Fangs’ lap.

Jughead snickers, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate the compliment but I don’t think she swings that way Topaz.”

“That’s too bad. So, she’s dating that bulldog meathead Reggie then?”, Toni presses on. She notices that Sweet Pea’s eyes rolled at the mention of Reggie.

“I’ve known Y/n all my life, there’s no way she’d date him”, Jughead scoffs.

During the whole conversation, Sweet Pea couldn’t stop thinking about you. When he first walked into the school, he was dis-interested but then he heard your voice and saw you. No doubt you were hot. You radiated confidence. Not to mention that you had an unspoken power over people. When he saw Reggie, his blood started boiling but then he watched how you handled him. Without realizing it, while you were calming Reggie down you were also calming Sweet pea as well. While he watched you walk down the hall, there was only one thing running through his mind at that moment. I want you.


End file.
